More Than That
by zgirl21
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan travel to Naboo to protect Queen Amidala. Although Anakin and Padme share feelings for each other, Padme has a painful secret! Finally updated!
1. Anakin and Padme's Reunion

A/N: I don't own anything Star Wars!!

Background Info: Anakin is 20 and Padme is 23. (I didn't want their ages to be as far apart as in the movie) Padme is still Queen of Naboo and Anakin is still a padawan. 

(I got the idea for this story from the song "More Than That" by the Backstreet Boys, but I'm not going to use the lyrics.)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS, I'LL KEEP WRITING!!!

Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker slowly walked into the Jedi Temple with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  They had just returned from a dangerous but exciting mission on the planet Keiy and he was dead tired.  What he needed right know was a vacation but he knew all too well that the Council was about to assign them to a new, possibly more strenuous mission.

"Master Kenobi, we have heard word from the Senators of Naboo that they are in need of assistance on their planet.  There have been several assassination attempts on the Queen's life, and the Senators request that you and your padawan immediately travel to Naboo to protect the Queen and discover who is behind these attacks." Master Windu said grimly.

"Are there any leads, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, there is not.  Whoever is behind this is covering their tracks very well."

"We will leave immediately."

"May the force be with you, Master Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully to Master Windu.

"May the force be with you, young padawan."

Anakin, who before Master Windu's acknowledgement had stood expressionless, offered a weak smile before turning on his heel to exit the Temple.

While Obi-Wan and Anakin packed some light luggage, Obi-Wan quickly noticed his padawan's unusual silence.  He expected Anakin to be complaining already about their new mission, especially since they had just returned from a mission.  A part of him automatically resolved that Anakin's thoughts were of Queen Amidala.  He knew that Anakin had never fully gotten over his crush on her, but he hoped that Anakin was simply contemplating his much-needed rest rather than his very existent feelings for the Queen.

They boarded a transport and suffered through a painfully silent trip to Naboo.  Obi-Wan was desperate to ask what was on Anakin's mind but was fearful of the answer.  Anakin, on the other hand, was desperate to voice his concern for the Queen, but knew that he would be reprimanded for his feelings.

 He couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering if she truly was safe, if she was thinking about him, and if she could ever return his feelings for her. He was well aware of Padme's position as Amidala, Queen of Naboo, and of his own position as padawan, who wasn't supposed to be having these yearnings, these longings for a woman he hadn't seen in over nine years.  He also was conscious of the fact that their positions would cause a major problem in their relationship, that is, if the Queen was willing.  All he knew was his feelings for her.  They calmed him and kept him warm at night.  Padme was the only true comfort in his life, and he desperately needed to see her. 

Queen Amidala took one last look in the mirror before hurrying to get the Nubian landing port.  She had been told that two Jedis were arriving to protect and assist her with her current problem.  She secretly hoped that one of the Jedis would be Anakin Skywalker.  It seemed like forever since she had last seen him and she knew that he still held a special place in her heart.   However, she also knew that any feelings she had for Anakin had to be reluctantly pushed aside for there were events being set in motion that were out of her control.

As the transport landed, Anakin felt the twinge of butterflies in his stomach.  The very thought of Padme made his nervous and restless.  The need to be near her was growing so strong that Anakin found it difficult to keep still.  

Queen Amidala watched the transport land, and for a second, she was Padme.  She was anxious to find out who these Jedis were and if one was her beloved Anakin.  She needed to be close to him just as much as she needed to find a way out of the new, horrifying arrangement she found herself in.  She hopefully watched the two hooded figures near closer to where she stood, impatiently waiting for them to finally approach her. 

Anakin's heart began to race as he drew closer to his beloved.  He couldn't wait to look into her gorgeous eyes and gaze at her beauty for the first time in nine years.  As they came closer, her appearance became clearer.  She was absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered in his dreams.  He could feel his love and adoration grow for her with every step he took.  After what seemed like hours, Anakin and Obi-Wan were finally face-to-face with Queen Amidala. 

"Hello, your majesty.  We are here to serve you." Obi-Wan said gracefully.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi.  Your presence here is much needed at the moment. You and your associate shall be a great help to us." The Queen said regally.

"Thank you, your majesty.  I would like to present to you my padawan."

Taking his cue, Anakin took off his hood.

"Your majesty, I'm sure you remember Anakin Skywalker."

Queen Amidala's face lighted up at the sight of Anakin, the man who held her heart.  Anakin, in turn, broke into a huge grin when he saw the Queen's pleased reaction.  

He bowed courteously before saying, "Trust me, your majesty, it will be a pleasure serving you."

The Queen smiled good-naturedly before leading them to Theed Palace.


	2. Padme's Secret

A/N: Please r/r.  I love to hear feedback.  I also need incentive to keep writing, your reviews/suggestions help me with my story and keep me going!!!!

Chapter 2

While Anakin and Obi-Wan were led to their respective chambers, they eagerly took in the magnificent beauty of Theed Palace and Naboo itself.  The vibrancy of each brilliant color created a breath-taking sight to behold. 

Once Anakin had settled in, he set off to find Obi-Wan for his daily training. However, when he opened his door, he found Queen Amidala at his door, who looked like she was just about to knock.  

"Padme! Uh, I…I mean Queen Amidala." He stuttered.

She smiled as she watched him blush from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry.  I just don't know what to call you."

She waited for a minute, pondering thoughtfully.

"It would be nice to be called Padme again." 

Her heart warmed when she saw Anakin's genuinely happy grin. 

"Well, Padme, can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were comfortable."

"How could I not be comfortable? This is the most comfortable, not to mention beautiful place that I have ever been in my life!" He exclaimed.

She laughed before cautiously taking a seat on his bed. Anakin immediately noticed this, and dared to take a step closer to her. 

"I'm glad, Ani." She was confused when she saw the look of disgust on his face, before quickly realizing it was because of his nickname. "I'm sorry, I suppose I don't know what to call you either."

Anakin smiled lovingly at her, while she desperately struggled not to notice the way he looked at her.  

"I suppose I could let you call me Ani. As long as you promise to only call me that when we're alone." He smiled, somewhat seductively.

Padme managed to force a smile as she tried to push aside his last comment.  The thought of really being alone with him was too much for her to handle.

Anakin noticed her discomfort ant inwardly scolded himself for being so forward. He just couldn't help it.  Being with her after so long was almost intoxicating. Sometimes he wondered if he would be able to handle it. 

"I've missed you, Ani." 

Her sudden words shocked and overjoyed him at the same time.  It was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"And I've missed you, Padme."

"I know, Ani, I know."

Anakin found himself nearing closer and closer to her as their conversation continued.

"I want you to know that I'll to anything I can to protect you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Padme, not while I'm around."

"Thank you.  That means a lot to me."

Anakin was right at the edge of the bed and mustered up the courage to sit next to her.

"Padme, do you mind if I…" He asked, gesturing towards the bed.

"Yes, please, Anakin."

He quickly took a seat next to her, and breathed in her flowery scent.  It was exhilarating and he wouldn't help but want more.

Before either had a chance to get another word out, a man knocked on the door.

Padme quickly jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"I was simply looking for your Jedi protectors, Amidala.  I was not, however, expecting to find you here, in one of their chambers."

"Kai, Anakin and I are old friends. I assure you…" Padme said shakily before this man, Kai, interrupted her. 

"I'm sure." He said shortly before making his way to a confused Anakin.

"Well," he said, speaking to Padme. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Padme sighed, feeling the all too familiar feeling of hopelessness.  Whenever Kai was near her, she couldn't help but feel completely afraid and uncomfortable.

Reluctantly, Padme began to reveal the most painful thing in her life to Anakin.

"Anakin, I would like you to meet, Kai.  He's my fiancé."

She winced as she watched Anakin's face shocked face slowly crumble to devastation. She hated hurting him like that, but it was literally out of her hands. The so-called marriage had been arranged a month before.  She had basically been offered as a peace offering between their two feuding planets. To be truthful, she hated the very sight of Kai, and loathed the day that she would be forced to become his wife.

Anakin's head began to spin.  He didn't see Kai's disrespectful hello nod, or see Kai lead an unwilling Padme out of his chambers. He grew numb with shock and pain and barely noticed the tears that slipped down his cheeks.

Padme couldn't see through her tears and cleverly stepped ahead of Kai so that he wouldn't witness her tears.  She instinctively knew that there would be hell to pay if he did. 

Kai allowed the Queen to walk ahead of him, already knowing that she was crying.  His hands clenched tightly in a fist and his eyes glazed over with fury.  He had discovered his future wife in a compromising position with an old acquaintance, which would not go unnoticed. He could plainly see that his fiancée was in love with the Jedi and she would pay for her betrayal.  He would make her pay.


	3. Padme's Newest Secret

A/N: Please r/r!! I love feedback! Also thanks to those that reviewed, I really appreciate knowing what you think!!

Chapter 3

Anakin couldn't believe what had just happened to him.  His precious angel was engaged to another man, a man he didn't like and didn't trust. His dream in life had been her, loving her and having her love him back. But now that was impossible, there was no way Padme could ever return his feelings for her. She was engaged, that was it, final. 

He paced back and forth around his chambers, trying to make some sense of the day's events.  No matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to fit. None of this made sense.  The only thing he knew for sure was that his life was basically over.  Padme would never be his.  She would belong to Kai. 

Kai. That name had a horrible ring to it. What was it about him that gave Anakin such a bad feeling? He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Kai that made him uneasy and perplexed. He reached out with the Force to try to find more out about Kai.  He saw a dark, jealous, disturbed, emotionally unstable man. That really didn't surprise him at all.  

Suddenly, something clicked in Anakin's brain. What was Kai capable of? He definitely didn't look to happy when he left with Padme earlier. Could Padme be in danger? Would Kai be so stupid as to lay a finger on his Padme? He had to find her, to make sure that she was okay. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her, he would kill Kai first. 

Padme slowly backed into her room. The look in Kai's eyes frightened her beyond belief.  He was furious and appeared insane. He inched closer and closer to Padme, forcing her to step deeper into her room. Padme watched with terrified eyes as Kai began to slowly clench and unclench his fists.  She wasn't sure what was about to happen and wished to God that Anakin was there right then.  If he was there, none of this would be happening to her.  Kai would be slammed into a wall, and Anakin would be her savior from the evil man. 

"Padme," Kai started, surprisingly calm. "You've hurt my feelings.  I can't begin to explain to you how much what I have to do kills me. I don't want to hurt you, Padme. But you've hurt me real bad. And you will pay for what you've done to me."

"Kai, please tell me what I did.  Whatever I did, I can fix it. I'll never do it again. I promise." Padme hopelessly pleaded.

"Promises. I'm sorry, Padme, but promises are something you know absolutely nothing about. You broke your promise to me, you know, the one about I'll marry you and since I'm going to marry you, you are going to be the only man in my life." 

"Kai, I assure you, there is nothing between me and Anakin!"

"Liar! I could see it in your eyes and in your little Jedi's eyes! You have feelings for him. You've broken your promise, Padme.  You lied to me and I really hate liars."

"Kai! Kai! No Kai!" 

But her screams fell on deaf ears and the last thing Padme could remember was being knocked to the ground by Kai's first hit.

Anakin ran through the palace halls in a frenzy.  He had a terrible feeling in his gut. He knew something horrible had happened to Padme. He rushed through the halls, dodging servant after servant and a very confused Obi-Wan. 

He began to pound furiously on Padme's door, yelling her name, begging her to open her door.

Padme painfully opened her eyes, and then immediately shut them from the immense bang. She heard Anakin's voice and desperately wanted him to leave. He couldn't see her now, not like this, not after Kai. She felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks and gave in to her pain, anguish, and awareness of what had happened to her.

"Padme! open the door! Padme! Please! Come on! Are you alright? Just let me know you're okay! Please Padme!"

"Anakin?"

He turned to look into the confused eyes of Sabe. 

"Anakin, what are you doing?"

"She won't answer the door, Sabe.  Something's wrong, I know it."

"Anakin, I can't just walk into her room without her permission."

"You have to Sabe. Just go in there quickly to check on her. Just see if she's alright."

"You really thing there's something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Anakin nodded his thanks to her as Sabe carefully opened the door to Padme's chambers. 

After Sabe entered Padme's chambers, she turned and gasped in horror of what she saw. 

Padme laid crumbled into a small ball on the ground.  Her left eye was swollen shut, and there were many visible bruises and cuts on her face, arms, and throat. 

Sabe knelt down to where Padme lay, and whispered softly."

"Milady, are you alright?"

Padme slowly opened the one eye that she could, and fought to keep tears from falling. She nodded carefully, to avoid as much pain as possible.

"Milady, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Padme quickly shut her eye and tried to stand up but immediately fell back to the ground.

"Milady, Anakin is waiting outside.  Do you want to see him?"

Padme lost her battle and allowed the welling tears to flow. She shook her head no.  The last person she wanted to see was Anakin.  He couldn't see her like this. At least not yet.

"May I call a doctor, Milady?"

Padme nodded and allowed Sabe to help her into her bed.

Anakin paced outside Padme's chambers, impatiently waiting for Sabe to return with news. Something was wrong.  He could feel it.

When Sabe exited from Padme's chambers, Anakin jumped to face her.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" he demanded hysterically.

"She's alright, Anakin.  She just isn't feeling well today.  You'll see her in a few days." Sabe replied coolly.  She wasn't about to give away Padme's newest secret.  She was completely loyal to her Queen.  Besides, it wasn't her business to tell Anakin.  

"Sabe…"

"Anakin, just give her time to feel better."

Anakin hesitated for a few seconds, contemplating on the best course of action. Within seconds, he had made his decision.

"I'm going in there."

As he prepared himself to break down the door, Sabe jumped in front of the door to stop him.

"NO!  You can't Anakin."

"Why not?"

"Anakin…"

"WHY?"

"She doesn't want to see you!"

Anakin fell back several steps, stunned to the core.  She didn't want to see him?  Why? Was she afraid he would see her in her sickness state? She would always be beautiful to him, no matter what the situation.  No, Padme wasn't like that.  There had to be something else.  There definitely was something else.  Fine, let her have her way.  He would see her sooner or later.  

"Alright, Sabe. You ladies win. I'll leave now. But please tell Padme that I'm worried about her."

"Okay, Anakin. I will."

"Good."

He turned to leave with a sick feeling in his stomach.  Something was seriously wrong with Padme.  Something told him that whatever was wrong had to do with Kai. He would find out what was really going on whether Padme liked it or not.  He loved her too much to just sit by and watch her get hurt.


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4

Padme rested in bed the next morning.  She thought of the doctor's words: "You got banged up pretty good, but you'll feel better in a couple of days." Feel better.  There was no way she was going to feel better.  Her 'fiancée' had beaten her mercilessly.  How was she supposed to feel better? She winced when she thought of the day before.  She couldn't even bring herself to start to think about what had happened.   And then Anakin had pounded on her door.  She had wanted to him to just go, to not see her like that.  She knew how she had looked then.  She didn't need a mirror to see that.  There was no way Anakin could ever know what had happened.  It would cause too much trouble for everyone, and that was the last thing she wanted.  More trouble.  She was already in enough trouble with Kai.  

Kai.  Just his name gave her shivers.  Made the airs on her arms stand on end.  He had hurt her in a way no one else had before.  He had bruised her mind and her body.  She was not used to this treatment at all, and she honestly didn't know what to do, how to deal with this type of situation.  She wanted so badly to run into Anakin's arms and tell him everything and allow him to kiss away all her pain.  But that couldn't happen.  It would never happen.  She could never belong to him the way she wanted to.  She was engaged to Kai, as much as it killed her; that was the way it was.  She was to marry a man that had beaten her the day before and she had to act like nothing had happened.  

She was the Queen and she had a duty to do.  She had to marry Kai to create peace for her planet.  His planet was a necessity for the safety of herself and Naboo.  Kai's planet would provide the needed assistance to help catch whoever was trying to assassinate her.  Yes, she needed Kai.  She did.  Honestly.  She should stay with him, and remain in this horrible situation for the good of her planet.  Yeah, that was the reason.  Her planet needed her and she, Queen Amidala, needed Kai's planet.  Everything was one cycle of negotiations after another.  Her whole life seemed like one huge negotiation.  

Oh no! Negotiations! Representatives of Naboo and Kai's planet, Moniko, were supposed to meet that afternoon to discuss the terms of their planets' alliances.  There was no way she could appear looking the way she did.  

Anakin entered the meeting room with his heart pounding in his chest.  Padme would be there.  He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her, but at least he would be able to see her, see for himself that she was alright.  That would be good enough for now.  He just had to see her.  He was going crazy with worry.  Sabe's words went through his head over and over: "She doesn't want to see you." She wasn't sick, there was definitely more to the story.  All that mattered to him right then was to just see her beautiful face and see if she was alright.  After that, he would get to the bottom of what was really going on with Padme.

The Queen walked briskly into the meeting room looking solemn as usual.  After all of the meeting's participants took their seats, the Queen took notice of two Jedi sitting in the back, Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker.  She quickly observed the worry and anticipation in Anakin's eyes, but immediately looked away after their eyes locked.  

Anakin immediately realized that Padme was looking at him.  He found it incredibly odd when she hastily diverted her eyes when he met her stare. What was going on with her?  She had been acting so strange lately.  He had expected her to at least give him _something _with her eyes.  The last time they were in this type of situation, her eyes had told him so much.  I missed you, Anakin.  I might love you, Anakin.  But now, her eyes were cold, almost unfeeling.  But there was something in her eyes, he just couldn't place it.  It was a look he had never seen before.  

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Do you notice something different about Padme?"

"Yes, I was just thinking that, Anakin. She certainly doesn't seem like herself.  She seems distant."

"You're right, master."

"You know, if I was her, I wouldn't be too pleased to be at a meeting like this either. Her whole future is being negotiated right now, leaving her with virtually no say."

Anakin nodded in understanding.  If things were different, she would be happy.  She would be ecstatic. Because she would be marrying him, not Kai.  She would be marrying him because she loved him, not because of some peace negotiations.  

They continued to observe the negotiation meeting until Anakin began to notice different things.  The Queen's mannerisms, facial expressions, and gestures were not Padme's.  The Queen was not Padme.  Padme was not the Queen.  Not right then at least.  It had to be Sabe.  Sabe was standing in for Padme.  Why did she not want to appear in public?  What was she hiding from him?

He turned once again to Obi-Wan to tell him of his discovery.

"Master, it's Sabe."

"What??"

"The Queen is Sabe.  It's not Padme."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know, Master. I can tell."

"Alright, are you absolutely positive?"

"One hundred percent, master."

"Now that I think about it that makes perfect sense.  Why in the world would she want to be at this meeting?  It would be like going to her own funeral.  Of course she wouldn't want to be here."

"I understand, master.  But I think there's more to it."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out."

They continued to witness the meeting until it came to a close.  After they dismissed, Anakin went in search of Padme.  After the day's events, he was more than worried.  If she didn't even want to see him, let alone step out in public for a very important meeting, something was seriously wrong.  He had to see her.  He didn't care what Sabe had said.  If Padme still didn't want to see him, he would break down the door.  

Obi-Wan watched Anakin head off to look for Padme.  His suspicions were correct.  Anakin did love her.  Things were going to get very difficult for his padawan and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would have to handle it on his own.

Anakin reached Padme's door and took a deep breath.  He was prepared to do whatever it took to talk to her, to see her.  He began to pound on the door.

"Padme! It's me, Anakin.  Please, I just want to talk to you. Please, Padme.  Open the door."

Padme jumped when she heard Anakin's voice.  Her heart began to pound and seemed to melt all at the same time.  Part of her wanted to throw the door open and get lost in his arms and his gorgeous eyes.  But the rational part of her told her that she couldn't cause any more trouble, for either of them.  If Kai saw them together, well, she wasn't sure what he would do but she didn't want to find out.  As much as she desperately wanted to, she knew that she couldn't see Anakin.  She didn't even think she'd be able to see him ever again.

"PADME! Open the door! Please! I just want to see you.  I just want to talk to you.  Then I'll leave, I promise.  But I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

She couldn't help it.  She had to talk to him.  It was killing her to not see him, not talk to him.  She had to. For her own sake, not just his. So she painfully got out of bed, and walked to the door.

"Anakin?" she said softly.

"Padme?! Thank the gods! Where were you, what happened to you? Padme, you can tell me.  Please tell me."

"Anakin, I can't tell you.  I'm sorry.  I don't want to…"

"Don't want to what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please, Padme.  I can help you.  I'll make it better. I promise.  But I need to know what's going on with you.  You can tell me anything, Padme."

"I want to so badly, Ani.  I just can't."

"Please, Padme.  I'm worried about you, Padme.  I'm scared for you because I don't know what's going on.  I…I love you, Padme. More than anything in the universe.  I just want to make sure that the woman I love is safe.  But something tells me that you're not. Please, Padme, if you feel anything for me, just open the door.  Give me the satisfaction of knowing you're alright."

Padme leaned against the door for support. He loved her! He really did.  And she loved him.  But there was no way that he could ever know.  It would cause too much trouble.  He couldn't know.  But maybe she could talk to him, just for a second.  Maybe it would make her feel better.  She quick ran to her mirror. Her whole body seemed to crumble when she saw the remainder of the black eye and the countless bruises. There was no way he could see her.  Not the way she looked.  She would see him when the marks went away.  Whenever that was.  

"Anakin.  I want to see you."

"Padme, that's great. Please open the door."

"Not now.  Come back in two days. Please."

"What? Padme, please.  Can't you see me now?"

"No, I can't.  Just go Anakin.  I don't want anymore trouble."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just go!!"

"Fine, fine. But I'll be back, I promise you that."

Padme leaned against the door for support once again as she heard him walk away.  It killed her to know that she was hurting him.  Keeping him in the dark about what had happened.  But it was for the best.  She smiled as she thought of his last words: "I'll be back, I promise you that."  She needed him, and she didn't know how long it would be until she cracked and gave into her love for him.  Yes, he would be back.  And she was counting on it.


	5. The PicnicPart One

Chapter 5

Padme paced back and forth around her room.  Anakin was coming to see her today.  Thankfully, her black eye and bruises had disappeared.  She would see him today.  She had to.  If she didn't she would go crazy.  He had told her that he loved her, and it had made her feel so much better.  But yet it scared her to death at the same time, because now she feared for her life.  If she allowed her feelings for Anakin to grow, what would become of her when Kai discovered them? Maybe if…no, she couldn't tell Anakin.  

Anakin walked up to Padme's door and knocked lightly.  He was extremely nervous to see her.  He just wanted to make sure she was alright, and spend a little time with her.  He loved her so much and it was killing him to not be able to see her, touch her, and smell her.  He had taken a bold step when he told her that he loved her.  But he hoped that it was enough to get Padme to open up to him.  He knew his suspicions were correct, something terrible had happened to Padme.  And he had a sinking feeling it had something to do with Kai.  

Padme jumped with excitement when she heard the knock on her door.  Anakin was here.  She was going to see him. 

She opened the door and allowed the handsome Jedi to enter her room.  Anakin took a few cautious steps before letting his eyes rest on the beauty before him.  His eyes widened when he saw the distress and worry in Padme's eyes.  

"Padme, please tell me what's wrong."

"Anakin, please, don't start this.  I just want to…"

"Want to what?"

"I just want to spend some time with you.  I haven't seen you for such a long time.  I've been sick."  She said shakily.  

"Yeah, that's what Sabe told me." He replied suspiciously.

She nodded and quickly averted her eyes from his piercing stare.  He was starting to make her uncomfortable, looking at her like that, staring at her with those eyes. She could tell that he wasn't buying her story.  

Anakin watched her uneasiness carefully.  He had to get her to open up.  He had to at least take her mind off of whatever was bothering her.  He broke into a wide grin as he came up with an idea.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Padme, how would you like to go for a picnic?"

"A picnic?"

"Yeah, you've been sick for a while, wouldn't you like to get some fresh air?"

"Uhhh…yeah.  A picnic would be great, Anakin.  That's a great idea."

"Okay.  I'll go get some food together.  I'll be back in a few minutes."

Padme watched as he quickly left.  She sighed softly.  He was so sweet, just trying to make her feel better.  

Anakin's heart raced wildly in his chest.  He was finally going to spend some time with his angel!  Maybe she would even tell him…no, he couldn't push her.  The best way to get her to open up to him was just to let her do it on her own.  He believed that Padme trusted him, and that she would eventually tell him everything.  

After Anakin returned, Padme led them to a beautiful field.  The scenery took Anakin's breath away; they were surrounded by gorgeous waterfalls and rolling green hills. The aroma of sweet wildflowers filled his nostrils and made him feel completely at ease and peaceful.  He understood immediately why Padme had chosen this spot for their picnic. 

Padme smiled as she watched Anakin take in the beauty of Naboo.  She realized that for the first time in a while, she wasn't on edge.  She felt relaxed, almost peaceful.  She supposed that Anakin's presence calmed her, made all her troubles fly away.  She felt her love for him surge inside of her, and she had a sudden urge to kiss him. 

"This is so beautiful, Padme! Just like you."

Padme decided to ignore his last statement. "I know it is.  I used to come here when I was a child.  It was special place.  Whenever I had a problem, I just came here, sat by the waterfalls like we are now, and everything bad went away."

"Is that why we came here today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Padme.  I'm not stupid.  I know something's wrong.  And I want to know what's wrong."

"Anakin, can we please not do this? The last few days, all you have done is bother me about what's wrong!  And I've told you countless times that nothing is wrong. I was sick.  That's all.  Can't we just enjoy this picnic and forget about everything else?  That's what I want right now.  And you love me as much as you say you do, you'll listen to me!"

Anakin stared at her, stunned by her words.  He hadn't expected this at all.  Her words had hurt him.  She made it seem like his love for her wasn't returned.  She made it seem like he was just like all of her other suitors, naïve and stupid. He quickly rose from where they were sitting and began to walk away from Padme.

What had she done? All Padme had wanted was for him to just drop the subject of what was wrong.  She had never intended for him to get hurt by her words.  She had just gotten carried away.

"Anakin! Wait!"

He turned to look at her, and found himself looking into sorrowful eyes.  

"Padme, I'm sorry for pushing you.  You don't want to do anything you don't want to do. I think it would be better if I just left you alone for awhile."

"No! Don't leave me, Anakin. I'm so sorry, I truly am.  I didn't mean it.  I'm just so scared and confused…"

Anakin's eyes narrowed, once again concerned and suspicious.  "What do you mean scared and confused?"

"I…I…I just meant that…oh, I don't know Anakin."

He nodded his head in understanding, sensing her confusion about an inner conflict.  Perhaps it was best to just leave it alone for now.  

"Come on, Padme.  Let's sit back down, eat, and have a little fun."

"Alright." 

She smiled softly as he gently took her hand in his and noticed the gorgeous smile that she loved so much.  He was happy right now, and she desperately wanted to be happy too.


	6. The Picnic Part Two

Chapter 6

Anakin led Padme over to their picnic site and both carefully sat down.  Anakin had already decided that he shouldn't bring up Padme's problems again today.  He was focused on keeping her mind off of whatever was bothering her.  That was really the best plan right now.  He loved her and quickly realized that all of his attentions should be centered on her.  After all, he wasn't even sure how much longer he would be able to be in Naboo.  He just had one more comment to make before shutting up for good about the subject.

"Padme, I just have something to say.  After I say this, I promise I will never bring this up again.  I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here.  I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me.  I've realized that I can't push you anymore.  If there's something you want to talk about, you will.  I just wanted you to know that I'm here, and I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me."

He took a deep breath after his speech.  He was glad that was said and done.  He quickly looked away from Padme's eyes, slightly embarrassed about his behavior over the past few days and also because he didn't really want to see her reaction. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Padme smile softly.

"Anakin," she said cautiously.  

But he refused to meet her eyes.

"Anakin, please look at me.  I want to tell you something too."

His eyes quickly flashed to meet hers, curious about what she was about to say. 

"Anakin…what you just said…that means so much to me.  I appreciate that you're willing to be a friend to me, a good one at that.  Especially since you and I both know that I can't return your feelings for me.  I just can't do it, Ani.  Everything would go down in flames if…well, I think you know, but there's so much at risk here.  Anyways, enough of this depressing conversation.  Let's have some fun, Anakin."

He sat next to her in a daze.  His surroundings began to spin around him, and he felt nothing, except the painful realization that he had been putting off for so long.  She would never be his.  That was too much to bear, even if he could still have her friendship.  He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted more.  

"Hello? Anakin, are you there?"

"What? Oh, yeah.  What did were you saying before?"

Padme looked at him curiously before restating.

"I said we should have some fun."

"Yeah, sure.  Sounds good.  After all, I did promise you."

Damn it, he had to get a grip on himself.  He was very close to becoming a Jedi Knight.  He knew very well how to control his thoughts and emotions.  But whenever he was around Padme…

They settled down to eat the lunch Anakin had prepared and when they were finished, they began an interesting conversation to catch up on all the events they had missed.

Anakin started first, recounting stories of his training, explaining the codes and methods that the Order uses, but what really interested Padme was his stories of the pranks he used to pull on Obi-Wan.

"Oh, Padme, you would've loved it," Anakin said proudly, in the middle of one of his stories. "There was Obi-Wan sitting nice and quiet, meditating away, when I decided to dump a pail of water on his head.  Well, he had just finished one of his famous heated lectures with me, so I thought he just needed to cool off.  Trust me, I was doing lightsaber training at five in the morning until I turned 19."

Padme laughed her head off and Anakin smiled, thankful that he was taking her mind off whatever was bothering her.  

"Oh gods, Anakin! You were so mean to him! First, the chalk in his hair, then putting glue on his lightsaber, then filling his bed with sand, and cutting his hair while he was sleeping, and finally, dumping water on his head while he was meditating.  Wow, I really would have loved to have been there to see that.  You were certainly quite a handful!"

"Yes, I was.  And I'm damned proud of it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"What would the Council have to say if they found out about your swearing?"

Anakin blinked for a moment, contemplating if she was being sarcastic or serious. Finally, her sweet laughter rang in his ears, and he began to laugh along with her.  

"So Padme, what was your life like while we were apart?"

"There's honestly not that much to tell.  I've been Queen for almost ten years now.  My life is basically my people, meetings, politics, with never any free time. Sounds pretty boring, huh?"

"Well, Padme, your career suits you perfectly.  You were meant to be a politician."

Padme's eyes suddenly grew dark.  
  


"Are you saying I'm boring, Padawan Skywalker?"

Again, Anakin could do nothing but stare at her in complete shock.  Was she being serious or sarcastic again?  He wasn't completely sure.  But again, Padme's infectious laughter erupted and he could do nothing but join her. 

"You know what I meant by that, Padme."

"I know." She replied, barely containing her laughter.

"You know something, I think you're the one that's a handful.  I don't know how much more I can take of your sarcastic humor."

Padme couldn't help but continue her laughter at his last comment. However, her laughter began to fade as she realized how long they had been there and what time it was. 

"Anakin, I think it's time we started to head back.  Look, the sun's beginning to go down."

"You're right.  Let's pack up."

They walked back to Theed Palace in silence, each contemplating the day's events.  Anakin thought of his ever-growing love for her.  He had been brave enough to tell her his feelings, and he knew that, deep down, Padme had feelings for him.  But the timing was horrible, and neither of them were in a position to do anything about it. 

Padme, on the other hand, was contemplating whether or not to tell Anakin about her problems with Kai.  Her mind kept telling her it was too dangerous for both of them, for her planet.  But her heart told her that she could trust Anakin, that he wouldn't tell her secret if she didn't want him to.  Her heart told her that she loved him, and should have complete trust in the man she loved.  The more she thought about it, the more she considered telling him.  After all, he was a Jedi, or a Jedi in training, and could help her, protect her.  

When they finally reached Padme's chambers, their eyes met for the first time since they had left the picnic.  They stood together, in silence, gazing at each other with equal longing and with equal desire.  Finally, in a split second, Anakin decided he couldn't take it any longer.  With one motion, he took a step closer and drew Padme into a soft, yet passionate kiss.  The kiss was seemed to last forever, and when they finally pulled away, Anakin whispered softly in her ear,  
  


"We could keep it a secret."

Padme took a step back, still in shock from their kiss and from the shock of his words.  For a moment, she considered them.  Then slowly shook her head.

"I couldn't live a lie, Anakin."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before entering her chambers.  Anakin closed his eyes, the feel of her lips still lingered on his lips, and the feel of her rejection still lingered on his heart.  He slowly leaned his head on her door and allowed the tears to fall down his face.

However, as Anakin allowed his sorrows to consume him, he failed to sense the furious eyes that had witnessed the scene.


	7. Latenight Rendezvous

Chapter 7

Padme laid in bed unable to sleep.  The kiss still haunted her mind and she could think of nothing else.  She touched her lips softly, remembering the way his lips had gently captured hers.  Why hadn't she thought more carefully about what he had said.  Maybe they could keep it a secret.  Maybe they could make it work.  Maybe…no, there was still Kai to deal with.  She slammed her hand on the bed with an incredible force.  Why didn't everything work out the way she wanted it to?  Before she knew it, tears streamed down her face and her head was buried in a pillow.

Without Padme's knowledge, a dark figure slid into her room.  The figure crept up to her bed and looked down at her menacingly.

Anakin couldn't sleep.  He tossed and turned in his bed, tormented by thoughts and images of his angel.  He was haunted by her touch, by her beautiful face, and by the kiss that had taken place only hours before.  His arms ached to hold her and his body screamed to be near her.  He couldn't take it anymore.  He had kissed her, tasted her sweet lips, and he needed more.  

Without a second thought, he threw aside his bed covers and headed for Padme's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark figure grinned evilly as it witnessed Padme's tears.  It was almost as sweet as watching her face twist with pain.  The figure stepped closer to her bed, but froze immediately when it heard a soft knock on the door.  It quickly ran to the balcony and leapt onto a nearby balcony.

Padme's head shot up after she heard a knock on the door. Anakin? She ran to the door and flung it open to reveal the distressed Jedi.

"Anakin?" she asked cautiously.

"Padme, I know it's late but I had to see you.  I hope it's alright."

"It's fine, please, come in."

"I…I'm not sure what to say to you, Padme."

Padme could only stare at him, unsure of what to do next.  But luckily, Anakin took care of that for her, and leaned down to kiss her.  Padme eagerly accepted his kiss, and soon, they found themselves entranced in a passionate kiss.  

Anakin finally allowed his hands to roam her entire body, and moaned softly whenever he touched her bare skin.  His legs had a mind of their own and pushed them closer and closer to the bed.  

Padme felt like she was on fire.  Her body burned with desire and she gasped as she felt his hands touch her body.  She loved the feeling of letting herself go, of giving in, of allowing herself to finally be happy.  She had never experienced these feelings before and she loved it.  

Before they knew it, they were dangerously close to the edge of the bed.  Padme took a deep breath, desperately trying to regain control of herself.  She knew what he wanted, and she knew what she wanted.  But unfortunately, she knew it had to stop.  After all, she was an engaged woman. 

"Anakin." she whispered.

"What?" he answered breathlessly.  

"We should stop."

Upon her words, he immediately released her and took a step back.  

"It's not like I don't want this," she continued. "It's just that I don't think we should take this any further."

"Right, you're engaged."

"Yes." 

She winced at the pain in his eyes, and wanted nothing more than to take his pain away.

"Anakin, you make it sound as if I actually want to marry Kai.  Why would I want that when I have you?"

"If that's the way you feel than why are you still engaged to him?"

"You know I can't back out of this engagement.  It would mean another war and I am not putting my people through that again."

"Surely you can come up with another diplomatic solution."

"Do you honestly think I would have agreed to the engagement if there was another solution?  Anakin, Naboo doesn't have an army.  We have no protection against their attacks.  If I were to break off the engagement, Kai's planet would not hesitate to start war.  And before you say anything, yes, the Senate was informed of our situation long ago.  The Senate advised me to marry Kai and put the past behind us, so to speak.  There's no other way, Anakin.  I am the queen, and as the queen, my duty is to protect my people, no matter what it may be.  It is my duty, Anakin."

Anakin sighed in defeat, knowing that he had tried everything he could think of.  Maybe there really was no way to get Padme out of the engagement.  But he still didn't understand why they couldn't keep their relationship a secret.  However, he knew it was not the time to push that issue.

"Very well, your majesty.  Perhaps it would be best if I left you alone for a while."

"If that's what you really want, Anakin."

"You need some time, Padme.  When you figure things out, I'll still be here."

"Thanks, Anakin."

He smiled reassuringly, before leaving her alone.

After Anakin left, Padme flung herself onto her bed.  She was exhausted, and she knew it was no one's fault but her own.  Maybe Anakin was right, she did need time to think everything over.  Maybe they really could keep it a secret.  People had affairs all the time. Maybe Kai would even…no, there was no way that Kai would allow her and Anakin to be together.  Why would she even think that he would even consider it after he had beaten her senseless for sitting next to Anakin on a bed? 

Suddenly the solution struck her as if it had been there all along.  It all seemed so simple now.  Why hadn't she thought of this before? 


	8. I Saw You

Chapter 8

Padme's mind flew with the plans to her escape from Kai.  It was so easy.  The whole time she had been considering everyone else involved when the most important person was her.  She was the one being beaten.  She was the one engaged to a power-hungry, untrustworthy, unlikable, and abusive man.  If she hadn't been so concerned with other people, her problems would be long resolved and she would be free to find happiness with Anakin.  

Unknown to Padme, the dark figure had slowly begun to crawl back into her chambers after having heard the conversation between Anakin and Padme.  It stealthily crept behind her before lightly tapping her shoulder.  

Padme whipped around and the dark figure watched evilly as her face abruptly changed from surprised to horrified.  

"ANAKIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before the dark figure clamped its hand on her mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin shot up in bed.  He could have sworn he heard a loud scream.  The more he thought about it, the more he was positive that the scream came from Padme.  Without needing to think his actions through any further, he sprinted out of his room only to collide with Obi-Wan.

"You heard what I heard?" Anakin said breathlessly.

After Obi-Wan quickly nodded his head, they took off for Padme's chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme opened her eyes slowly, terrified of what she would see.  Instead, she saw nothing, only darkness.  She quickly realized that she was still in her chambers.  However, the realization also hit that she was tied and gagged to a chair right next to the door.

She instinctively began to squirm as an attempt to loosen her bounds.  Suddenly, a light went on and Padme winced as the dark figure came into view.

Kai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin and Obi-Wan raced towards Padme's door.  Immediately, Anakin began to pound on her door, allowing his fear and worry to blatantly show. 

"PADME!" he began to scream. "Padme, can you hear me? Are you alright? What's going on? Answer me, Padme!"

But there was no answer and Anakin began to panic.  

"Anakin, calm yourself.  You're not going to be any good to Padme like this."

"You're right, master." 

Anakin took a deep breath, and then took out his lightsaber.  Obi-Wan followed suit .  He nodded to Anakin, giving him the go-ahead to try to break down the door.  Anakin raised his lightsaber and proceeded to slam his weapon into the door.  Nothing happened.  The door didn't budge.  Anakin raised his lightsaber and tried again.  Again, nothing.  Obi-Wan and Anakin raised their lightsabers at the same time and slammed them both into the door.  Nothing. 

"Someone's put a force block on the door." Obi-Wan muttered. 

Anakin's eyes shot up to see his master's expression.  It did not give him any comfort.  In a split second, his eyes and his mind went back to focusing on the door.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme watched Kai wearily.  She was too tired for this.  There was no fight left in her.  Maybe that's what Kai wanted.

He came towards her slowly, like a snake.  His eyes moved up and down her body, surveying what he was about to destroy.  

"Dear Padme, if only you had just stayed away from that Jedi.  Then I wouldn't have to do what I'm going to have to do.  Then we could've been happy."

Padme's eyes narrowed as she carefully watched Kai inch closer, suddenly fearful of what he was going to do.

"Padme, Padme, Padme," he whispered as he reached out to touch her face.  His fingers trailed down to her face and then roughly gripped her chin as he said his next terrifying words: "I _saw _you."

Then, without warning, he began to hit her.  Only this time, more brutally, more hatefully, than the time before.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master, did you hear that?"

Obi-Wan put his ear to the door and quickly pulled back at what he heard.  

Anakin quickly put his ear back to the door and heard loud gasps and cries of pain.  He slowly slid down until he was in a sitting position.  His ear remained connected to the door, listening to Padme's anguish.  

He barely noticed Obi-Wan take off to alert the Palace guards.  All he saw was Padme's face.  Now he knew it was stricken with pain and fear.  He had failed her.  He hadn't protected his angel.  His emotions changed from sick to his stomach to afraid for Padme's life.  Then, ever so slowly, he felt anger creep up inside him and finally, boil over.


	9. Finally

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I started another story and decided that I had better finish the one I had forgotten about first! Please keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate it!

Chapter Nine

Kai stood over Padme with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I know that wasn't much fun, but you drove me to it. I'm so sorry, but I just had not choice. You should have known better. I warned you," His face darkened as he stroked her battered face. "You're mine. You promised me and now you've broken it."

Padme moaned softly and desperately tried to pick her head up. When she realized it was hopeless, she closed her eyes in defeat.

Kai bent down lower to whisper in Padme's ear. Just as he reached out again to touch her, Anakin burst through the door.

Anakin froze and stared in horror at the broken figure lying several feet away from him. It was Padme. Oh gods! It was Padme. She looked barely alive, barely breathing. Her face…oh gods…her face…her right eyes was bruised shut…she wasn't moving…Kai. Kai was standing over her. He felt his anger rise yet again as he shifted his penetrating gaze to the man that had beaten his love.

"Kai, step away from Padme. If you don't step away right now, I swear, I'll kill you. I won't hesitate."

"What makes you think I did this to her? I just got here and found her like this."

Anakin's anger flared and he ignited his lightsaber in one swift motion.

"I meant it."

The two men stared viciously at each other while Obi-Wan rushed to Padme's side.

"Fine, you win for now, Skywalker." He took several steps towards Anakin and Anakin quickly grabbed him.

"Master, will you get him out of here before I kill him?"

Obi-Wan looked up and didn't need to use the Force to recognize his padawan's fierce anger and hatred. He quickly got up and took Kai out of the room.

Anakin's hard eyes followed Kai and Obi-Wan as they exited the room. His eyes softened as they focused on his beloved's battered form. He hesitated for a moment then immediately rushed to her side. He knelt down and carefully stroked the bruises on her face.

"Padme, I'm so sorry. I should have been here, I should have stopped him. I love you…I'm going to take care of you. No one's ever going to come near you again. I promise. Padme…can you hear me? I love you." He whispered softly into her hair as he held her.

Slowly, he stood up with Padme in his arms. He was immediately bombarded with handmaidens and guards. But he kept walking, as if in a trance. He didn't answer any questions, he just drew Padme closer to his chest and continued to the infirmary. Only one thought managed to sink into his brain: Kai will pay.

* * *

Padme tried to open her eyes, but painfully discovered that she could only open her left. Once her eye gained focus, she quickly realized that she was in a strange room. After a moment, a doctor and a droid entered the room.

"M'lady, I see you've awakened. First of all, you're in much worse shape than the last time my services were needed. Your right eye has swollen shut and you have two broken ribs. You need rest, your majesty. The pain medication I have prescribed should help manage the pain and help you sleep. Stay in bed for at least four days and then send for me."

Padme nodded politely and tried turning on her side, only to find that the pain was to great to move. She suppressed a lone tear and quickly told herself she was lucky to even be alive at the moment. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

A somber Anakin entered silently. She watched his slow movements as he made his way to the chair next to her bed.

"May I sit?" He asked, sounded ghost-like.

She nodded slowly, nervous and grateful at the same time for his presence.

He stared silently at the ground, contemplating the easiest way to start. He realized, however, that there was no easy way. Not with this situation. He would just have to say everything he needed to say point-blank.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His soft voice startled her. Immediately, tears began to form in her eyes. She knew this conversation was going to happen eventually, and now, she knew that everything that had happened was her own doing.

"I was scared." She began softly.

Anakin didn't respond. He decided it was best to let her explain before saying anything else.

"I was scared and I didn't want him to hurt you. I thought that you would be safe if he only took it out on me."

He was silent for a moment, contemplating what she had said.

"Padme, you should've told me. I could've helped you! I'm a damned Jedi for god sakes! Why didn't you trust me enough?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I was scared because he was threatening me. I don't really know why I kept it from you. I guess I wanted to pretend that it wasn't happening. I especially couldn't let you see me, well, like I am now."

He felt his heart breaking at the sound of her scared voice. He felt his own voice shaking as he tried to speak.

"That's why you wouldn't let me see you that day, isn't it? That's why you told me to come back in two days. Oh Padme, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've found some way to find out what was going on. I should've never let it happen. This is all my fault." He put his head in his hands and tried desperately to stop the tears that were threatening dangerously to fall.

"No, Anakin, no. I realized that I had to tell you, that you could help me. That we could tell the Senate together and then the engagement would be off. But I never had the chance. If I had just been brave enough to tell you sooner, none of this would have happened." Suddenly her demeanor broke and the tears fell mercilessly.

Anakin reached out to brush away each tear, then pulled her to his chest.

"Ohh, ouucchh!"

"Oh gods, Padme. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about…"

"It's ok, Anakin. Just a few broken ribs, nothing serious." She tried to laugh, but ended up grabbing her side in pain.

Anakin was at her side within seconds. He stroked her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"But Padme, it is serious. He hurt you, and he's not getting away with it. I'll kill him before I let him walk away from this."

Padme nodded in understanding. She didn't want Anakin to kill anyone, but she understood his anger.

"Padme, as soon as you're well, you need to identify Kai as the person who hurt you. I know it will be difficult but you have to."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Listen, I should let you rest. You need to rebuild your strength. Call for me if you need anything."

She nodded and watched him walk towards the door.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…you've done so much for me. Not only for being there for me and stopping Kai…but for loving me."

Anakin shifted nervously, not really sure where this was going.

"Anakin, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. But…I love you. I always have. I just couldn't admit to anyone, especially myself or you. But now, we're free. I love you, Anakin." She smiled through her tears as she watched his face transform from shock to utter joy.

He sprinted over to her bed and locked her in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. The kiss lingered for several moments, and when Anakin reluctantly broke it, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, then one on each of her cheeks.

"I love you, Padme. Now, get some rest. I'll be back in a little while."

"No, Anakin. Stay, please…I don't think I can sleep if you're not here."

He smiled faintly before sitting back down in his chair. He took her hand and kissed it softly before replying.

"Anything for you, m'lady."


End file.
